


Recovery

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Reclamation [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Amnesia, Amnesiac Poe Dameron, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is recaptured by the First Order with no memory of who he is.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Amnesia
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Poe Dameron wakes up in the deserts of Jakku, he has no idea where he is, or who he is. He just knows that he has to run from the TIE fighters bearing down on him.

He runs. Stars willing, he tries to run. Stumbles through the desert. Eventually, he falls, the scorching heat of Jakku bearing down on him as much as the TIE fighters. The planet seems to spin beneath him, and Poe knows that he’s alone.

***

When he wakes up, he’s in some sort of medbay, and he can’t say that he likes it. Everything about the medbay just seems cold and unwelcoming, too sterile. About as happy as medical bays are meant to be, he supposes.

He’s looking for someone, he knows that. Someone named Ben. Why does the name sound so familiar? Too familiar, actually.

“Be careful,” the medic says. “You were injured pretty badly in that crash. Stealing a TIE fighter is pretty impressive, I must say.”

_His voice. “Ooh, that thing really moves!” The sheer awe he feels in that moment, piloting a TIE fighter for the first time._

“Yeah. I did...I did do that.” And Poe can’t help but grin despite himself. Then he falters. “There was someone else on the ship. A man.”

“I know. The First Order’s looking for him right now.”

Poe’s heart sinks. His companion

_Finn, he knows. He gave him that name._

is out there, likely lost in the desert, or ready to be...be...

 _Reconditioned_.

Even that word hangs like a shadow over the three of them. Poe doesn’t know what it means, but it’s not good. He knows the definition is there, but he can’t access it. Whatever happened in the crash...his mind is in pieces. Not literally, but figuratively.

***

When the masked man enters, Poe feels a sort of fear of him, a sort of hatred, and with it, the feeling of the man reaching into his mind, yanking memory after memory out. There was another man, Poe thinks. A good man. Even drinking more of the water the medic’s given him, Poe can’t help but feel a sort of poisonous hatred for the man wearing the mask.

“Are you well?” says the masked man.

“Not exactly,” Poe says, though he longs to rage at the man. Ask him how he could have done this. “Come to torture me again?”

"Not now. I’ll have questions for you later.”

That doesn’t reassure Poe. Not really. Just the opposite, actually. He’s angry, afraid, but he’s not going to let his fear win.

***

It’s when he’s recovered that the masked man asks him about FN-2187.

“His name’s Finn,” Poe says.

“Indeed.” A slight tilt of the head. “You named him.”

“I did.”

“It seems like something you would do,” says the masked man, and there’s something about his tone that seems...almost fond? Poe can’t help but shiver. He doesn’t like it.

“How do you know me?” Poe says.

“You don’t remember, do you?” says the masked man.

Silence. After a while, the masked man unmasks —

— and Poe knows that face. He’s seen that face. He’s experienced that face, that touch. A voice, calling him “Starlight” — an odd name, Poe can’t help but think, but it probably made sense to them both.

“Ben,” he says, and he can’t help but feel a sort of pain. How could this have happened? How could this gentle man who loved him have done something like this?

How?

“Ben Solo is dead,” Ben says.

“But you’re here.”

“It’s different, Poe.” And if Poe doesn’t know better, he swears that Ben’s voice goes soft. “I’m not the man I was. That man was a...wretched man and deserves to be dead.”

“What happened to you?”

Ben talks to him. And slowly, surely, Poe remembers everything. He knows what choice he has to make, and that there is no turning back. 


End file.
